Nick Vermicelli
Nicholas "Nick" Vermicelli is a minor character in Hey Arnold! and the secondary antagonist of the 2002 theatrically released animated film Hey Arnold! The Movie. He is Bob Pataki's business associate who would assist him in his plans to improve his Beeper business. He would later become Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck's minion and assist him in his plot to destroy Arnold's neighborhood. He was voiced by Dan Castellaneta (who also voiced Grandpa Phil in the series) and also portrayed Postman and Mr. Mysterio. Appeareance Vermicelli has a unibrow, though it is thicker and brown and a thin mustache. He has long shoulder length brown hair tied back into a ponytail and wears a gray suit. He is Italian American. Personality Big Bob and Nick seem to be on the same page regarding business tactics: listen to no one, and steamroll whatever's necessary to achieve success. However, Nick has much less of a moral compass than Bob, as he has no problem for taking the credit for Arnold's float or going ahead to bulldoze Mighty Pete with Helga and the other kids still inside. The only time he's displayed morality is when he showed hesitation at Scheck's order to blow up the overpass, though he did it regardless. Nick also seems to have no real loyalty to Bob, as he had no problem or remorse tricking him into selling away his beeper empire. His last name "Vermicelli" even reflects on his personality; "Verme" means "worm" in Italian. Biography In the Series In "Runaway Float", he criticized the kids' wanky land float for not representing the beeper company properly. He proposed the idea to cover the float with a giant paper-mache beeper. Vermicelli's plan failed miserably when Bob lost control of the new bulky and awkward float and ended up almost killing himself, Vermicelli, Helga G. Pataki and the rest of the PS118 children on the float. Luckily, Arnold intervened by catching up to the float on a borrowed bike, climbing behind the wheel of the old car the float was built on, and yanking the handbrake. He made a small cameo appearance in "Principal Simmons" In the nightclub as Principal Wartz sings "I Will Prevail". ''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' Nick Vermicelli is the secondary antagonist of the movie, where he became Scheck's associate. When Big Bob finds out that he has been tricked by Vermicelli into signing an unfair contract that would give Scheck 51% ownership of Bob's entire company in exchange for his new beeper emporium, Bob furiously storms into Vermicelli's house and the two get into a fight. During this fight, Bob gets covered in pickle juice and winds up looking like the Incredible Hulk. He loses that fight when Vermicelli knocks him out by slamming the refrigerator door on his head. At the end, however, upon witnessing Scheck getting arrested, Bob spots Vermicelli trying to escape to his pickup truck and body slams his former associate into it. Vermicelli nervously attempts to try to make it up to him (with a rather hollow apology), but Bob won't have any of it and knocks Vermicelli out with a single punch. It is unknown what happens to Vermicelli after this, though he is most likely arrested for his part in Scheck's plan. Trivia *His surname comes from the Italian word for "worm", which signifies his true deceitful two-faced nature. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Right-Hand Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Minion Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Mongers Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Comedy Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Strategic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Embezzlers Category:Oppressors Category:Fallen Heroes